


Closer To Me

by ReinesYatogami647



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Parent-Child Relationship, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinesYatogami647/pseuds/ReinesYatogami647
Summary: "I treated her like she was lower than dirt. She did not deserve my friendship. Even so, the pathetic woman still fought for my friendship. Something that I was not going to give her. I knew that when I first saw her and that boy she always hung out with.... Whenever I see them together, she was smiling. I don't know what to feel. I'm happy when she's happy. But I also want her to be happy with me...."Jalter can never be honest of what she feels towards someone who had the same name as her. Even though she tried to push her away, Jeanne just embedded herself into her heart even more.AU in which Jeanne and Jalter aren't 'sisters'
Relationships: Female Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Jeanne d'Arc | Ruler/Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> AU, Jeanne and Jalter aren't 'sisters' rather they are high school students. Jalter Santa Lily's character will be portrayed in a different way than what we are used to.
> 
> Roughly inspired by a show from Nickelodeon; Victorious. Because Jalter reminds me so much of Jade West (Elizabeth Gillies) and Jeanne reminded me of Tori Vega (Victoria Justice)
> 
> Spoilers for the Servant Summer Festival Event
> 
> Idk if I should put the graphic depictions of violence because it was not outright relayed so I went with the Archive Warning this is in now

**Jalter Shikishima**  
[Main Character, she's having a hard time confessing her feelings to Jeanne because she wants her to be happy and their current relationship to not be ruined. She cannot say friendship because she never did tell her that she accepted her friendship. Therefore, she sacrifices her happiness and want to be with her to make Jeanne happy, being satisfied by constantly tormenting Jeanne, being a gank to her just to have some sort of connection with her]  
Portrayed by: Jeanne d'Arc Alter

 **Jeanne Antoine**  
[Jalter's French...acquaintance. Not really friends but Jeanne likes to think they are. She didn't know why Jalter hated her or was being such a gank to her but she never takes it against her and has always been with her through everything. She wants nothing more but to become Jalter's friend and even if she denies her all the time, she still sticks up for her, loving her as would an older sister would to her younger sibling. She has a boyfriend named Sieg]  
Portrayed by: Jeanne d'Arc

 **Sieg Tepes**  
[Jeanne's boyfriend. He's very respectful of Jeanne's decisions. Very supportive and loyal. He doesn't let what he wants get in the way of what his girlfriend wants. He's very understanding and would always be by his girlfriend's side -not just Jeanne but even Jalter- He gets along quite well in their friend group]  
Portrayed by: Sieg

 **Robin Hood**  
[One of Jalter's very supportive best friends that always got her back. He does not feel any romantic feelings for Jalter after the maiden confessed on liking their French friend. He is the one who always urges Jalter to confess already because she won't regret it later but was always brushed off. He gets that Jalter's afraid and always consoles her whenever she's hurting]  
Portrayed by: Robin Hood

 **Lily Kirishima**  
[A mysterious child that looked incredibly alike to Jalter]  
Portrayed by: Jeanne d'Arc Alter Santa Lily

 **Ritsuka Antoine**  
[A member of their friend group and Jeanne's adoptive little sister. She is the same age as Jeanne but acts younger because Jeanne's older than her by a couple of months though, they were in the same year in high school. She always acts so clingy towards Jalter and Jeanne and always goes out with them, treating them as her big sisters. Moreso with her adoptive sister, Jeanne. She does not hate Sieg but she prefers it if Jalter is the one accompanying her older sister. This might be stemming from her treating them as her older sisters. She has a vague idea that Jalter likes her sister but decides not so say anything. She isn't ashamed of her sexuality at all and practically screams to the whole school she has a girlfriend]  
Portrayed by: Ritsuka Fujimaru (Gudako)

 **Mash Kyrielight**  
[Ritsuka's girlfriend and Jalter's best friend. She, Robin and Jalter always were the more closer ones in the friend group. Although they were one clique as everyone in school sees them to be. She's also one of those who knows what Jalter's feeling for Jeanne. She's also urging Jalter to confess what she's feeling but was always brushed off as well]  
Portrayed by: Mash Kyrielight


	2. Closer To Me

The silver haired, pale gold eyed maiden walked along the shore, she was contemplating if it was right to come here. They were taking advantage of their vacation from high school and they went to a private lodge in Luluhawa beach that was owned by one of their friends. Her first plan for summer is to have a marathon of some series she missed while school was still hectic but they were invited for a one week stay here. She did not really, voluntarily wanted to come here. She just agreed to come because 'she had nothing better to do.'

Yeah, right. That was a lie. She had other things to do but she chose to be here because of a certain member of their friend group, more specifically, her rival, per se. Not necessarily rival but more accurately, someone who just wanted to be her big sister. That person had persuaded her to come. You may think she might not have agreed if the one who asked her was the one member of their clique that she did not get along with but it was just her being...her, not being honest of her feelings all the time

"It's a good weather to have a morning walk, huh?"

Speaking of which, the woman who was just occupying her thoughts had just caught up with her. The silver haired maiden looks at the woman behind her. This woman, blonde hair and amethyst eyes and also clad on her swimsuit, wanted nothing else but to gain her friendship, even if she was being very harsh to her. She even wanted her to rely on the blonde maiden as an older sister

"Oh, it's just you, Antoine..."

"Mou, I told you to use my first name, Jeanne, already, Jalter..."

"And I told you not to use mine...and besides, that'll cause a lot of problems seeing as we have the same name..."

"That's why I call you Jalter!"

"Whatever. I don't care,"

The blonde woman pouted which slightly made Jalter's heart hammer in her chest. She gave a shake of her head, masking her amusement with indifference "Never mind. Why are you even here Jeanne? Shouldn't you be back at the hotel? Sieg will be worried about you..." Jalter asked as she sat on the water's edge, her feet getting wet by the tide

It was a silent morning. It was the perfect time to go on a morning walk or an exercise run. But Jalter chose to walk to just clear her thoughts. No one was awake yet; well, there MAY BE some but as far as they could see, they were alone at the seashore.

She senses Jeanne sit beside her "What are you doing now?" she glares at her "I said your boyfriend will worry about you..." 

"And I said, it's a good weather to take a walk. Seriously, Jalter. Sieg will be fine without me for a bit. He understands that I have my own life," Jalter rolls her eyes "Lighten up a bit. I haven't talked to you since, like a whole week!" Jeanne indignantly said

"What are you talking about? We talk during class. And lunch." Jalter reasons, gathering a handful of sand in her left hand, opening her fingers a bit, letting the sand land back to where she got them from. At her response though, Jeanne slightly glares at her "Uh, yeah. But you never came for Friday Movie Night for three times in a row...I think we need to talk." Jeanne said with a glare and a pout

The sun was rising even higher. And they had to get back to the hotel. Mash, Robin and Ritsuka will be looking for them soon. And Jalter has to find a reason to drop this conversation and fast. She can barely control herself seeing Jeanne being graced by the sunrise, seemingly giving her a halo of some sort

Jalter looks away, standing up, walking away "We should head back." she said. She hears Jeanne shuffle to get back on her feet and run after her but Jalter ignores the throbbing of her heart as Jeanne catches up to her. The blonde maiden tries to continue the conversation but Jalter cuts her off "Why are you even concerned about me? And why do you want to talk to me? We're not even friends. I distinctly remember shooting down your offer of friendship countless of times. What's wrong with me missing Friday Movie Night?" she walks faster in order to outrun Jeanne

When they arrived back to the hotel, Jeanne still wondering why Jalter was so cold towards her and Jalter inwardly sighing, they started heading straight for the breakfast buffet. They then see Ritsuka waving at them at a secluded table. They see Mash sitting beside her, an empty seat beside her and across from them were Sieg, an empty seat and Robin. They were all waiting for them

Jeanne and Jalter then decides to get their food first. "We are still not done with earlier, Jalter!" Jeanne says, having enough of Jalter being so...distant from their usual friends, eyes stern as she grabs whatever she wants to eat "I get that we aren't friends but there must be a reason for you avoiding Movie Night...it's been, like, a tradition. Even if...you do not accept that I treat you as a friend..." she continued, walking towards Jalter who was busying herself getting her own food "What do you mean? We were done talking in the beach. I've told you, we're not friends. And it's only my business if ever I do not talk or hang out with the clique." Jalter brushes her off and moving away "I told you-?!" she stops when Jalter gives her a look

"Do you really wanna do this now? You want to show the whole Luluhawa your temper, Jeanne? Just how desperate you are for a friendship that I don't even accept? I keep telling you, we're not friends. You aren't like Robin or Mash." not waiting for an answer, Jalter walks to their table, leaving an open-mouthed Jeanne to think about what she had said

"Hey, Jaru-nee!!" Ritsuka addressed as she went and tried to hug her "Never touch me!" Jalter says her trademark phrase, just meaning it as a joke because she knew how much Ritsuka loved hugging her Jaru-ne so much. Although, she guesses Ritsuka took that seriously and backed away, a pout in place

...was it mentioned that Ritsuka asked Jalter out before but was flatout rejected? No? Well, there you go. Instead, Mash confessed to Ritsuka and the younger Antoine found herself falling for the purple eyed maiden and also, Jalter was the one who set them up on a blind date, seeing as Mash harbored feelings for the redhead and she IS Jalter's best female friend. It was thanks to none other than Jalter that Ritsuka even has a girlfriend!

"Mash, console your girlfriend. And move over! I wanna sit!" Jalter says as the two adjusts for her to sit at the farthest end of their side of the table while Mash just shakes her head and pulls Ritsuka to sit down once again. Jeanne chose this time to join them

"Onee-chan! Jaru-nee is being mean!" Ritsuka whines, faking the child-like tone in her voice. But her whine just went deaf to her older sister who sat on the other side of the table in between Robin, who gave her a friendly slap on the back, and Sieg, giving her a kiss on the forehead

"Onee-chan?" Ritsuka's voice snapped her from her daze and Jeanne looked at her little sister "You were saying something, Ritsu?" Ritsuka could see that her sister was having a problem. So she decided not to mention her childlike whine but rather look at her sister worriedly "Is something wrong?" Sieg and Ritsuka asked which made Jeanne shake her head, flashing a fake smile they all saw through. I mean, seriously, Jeanne wore her true emotions in her face like makeup. They would never be fooled by that. They knew something was up

"Jalter! You promised to teach Mash to swim! So? Wanna hit the beach after breakfast?" Robin tries to shift the subject "Oh, oh! I'm coming too!" Ritsuka piped up enthusiastically which just made Jalter smirk "Sure. I can teach you...we'll go to the shallower part of the ocean...if I can find it..." she said and Ritsuka smiles while Mash gulps, a bit nervous

"What will you two do, Sieg, Jeanne?" Robin asked as Ritsuka sat back down, Jalter giving her a chicken leg as an apology for earlier which just made Ritsuka so happy

"Hmm...I think I'll just rest in my room. What do you want to do, Jeanne?" Sieg looked at his girlfriend "Yeah. Me too, I guess. I'll just come down here to eat when I'm hungry or if I want to take another walk..." Jeanne said softly and Sieg can really see that there was something bothering her. He makes a mental note to ask her that later

  
***

  
Jalter and Robin lagged behind while Ritsuka and Mash proceeded to run in the sand, grabbing small handfuls of water to splash each other playfully. "Did something happen when you went for a walk?" Robin asked, his uncovered eye shifting to Jalter who had a small but noticeable slight scowl on her face "The damn woman decided to be an interrogator. What did you tell her when I didn't attend movie nights all those weeks?" Jalter asked, glaring at her best friend, one she easily recognized as such

"I told her you had some bursts of inspiration of drawing doujin once again and you couldn't leave the ideas unwritten because you tend to forget them rather quickly," Robin said with a grin and Jalter just deadpanned at him "What? She knows it's true! It's a good excuse!" Robin defends which only made Jalter sigh "The first time, yes. But the times after that? She'd be suspicious you know. No wonder she's so adamant on talking to me..." she mumbles the last part

"Well, this wouldn't have happened if you just came out and said you loved her so much. I mean, come on, Ritsuka practically accepts you as an in-law already. And Jeanne's always wanted to be friends with you. What better way to accept her than to say you do not want friendship but something more than that?" Robin whispers, in fear of someone might be listening in to their conversation

"Oh shut up, Rob. You-" she was cut when Mash jogged towards them "Jalter! There's someone in the water!!" she yelled which made Jalter raise an eyebrow and look where she was pointing. They see Ritsuka trying, but failing to swim towards someone who was flailing around in the water. Jalter's eyes widened when she sees Ritsuka still trying to brave the high tides and also seeing that the person was a child she was slowly being carried away by the waves of the ocean, no one seemed to hear her so, she decides to run towards the child, diving and swimming towards the child

She vaguely hears Robin yell her name but she doesn't notice him. Something inside her wanted to save this child.

**So that she won't end up like her...those years ago...**

That statement was embedding itself deep into her brain and she knew she had to think about what it meant but her attention was trained in on the girl slowly losing consciousness. Jalter sees that the child had a couple of seaweed wrapped around her legs and body. How that happened she didn't really know and she sees the water around the child stain the slightest bit of red, and this gave her the idea she was bleeding somewhere. Grabbing something from behind her, she unsheathes the small dagger and slices the seaweed wrapping the child, careful not to hurt her. Then, when she was able to free her, she keeps her dagger again and proceeds to grab the child towards her and swim back to shore

When the water she sees were now being replaced by the sand and a couple of people in the seashore, Jalter gulps, wincing at the salty taste of the ocean in her mouth. She places the child down on the sand and proceeded to give her mouth to mouth and pump her chest

"Come on, kid, don't give up on me!" Jalter calls the child while still doing her job

A few feet away from them, Jeanne could see a huge crowd gathered. She just went to have a dip in the ocean as Sieg was still sleeping. But the crowd caught her attention. She walked towards them and she sees Robin among them. She taps her finger on his shoulder making her look at her, he moved away and Jeanne's heart probably stopped

Jalter had just finished pumping the child and the child was now coughing out water. But as soon as she was being hoisted by the medical team, Jalter felt her vision spin and she collapsed on the sand

"Jalter!" Jeanne found herself screaming, bending down towards her...acquaintance. She was about to pull her to her lap but a member of the medical team, slighty asked her to move away so she could be hoisted up with the child she just saved. Jeanne tried to go with them but Robin just pulled her back "You guys go to the hospital. Take my car. There are some jackets for you to put on in the trunk. I'll grab you guys some clothes while I wake up Sieg." he suggests, giving Jeanne his car keys and heading off towards the hotel

"Let's go!" Ritsuka says, taking the car keys from her sister and the three of them went towards the car that Robin parked not too far away

***

_Jeanne and Jalter sat on two beds, their hands intertwining between their beds. The scientist loomed over them with a collection of needles and syringes. They knew it was another time of the week. Every week, a scientist will call on a pair of subjects or prisoners, as what Jalter had said after yelling out that the bastard scientist should not sugarcoat everything and just be out with it, to get their DNA for an experiment_

_They don't exactly know why these experiments were being done but all Jalter knows is that she has to protect the woman who she was always paired with every week. When they were paired the first time, Jalter didn't like her one bit. But the woman was very much persistent and fought to gain her friendship. And soon, Jalter found herself falling for the woman named Jeanne. After that, they had started a complicated relationship while still being held by these scientists. Jalter vowed to protect her beloved even if it kills her..._

_"Are you ready?" the scientist that Jalter didn't bother to remember the name of asked which made Jalter roll her eyes as Jeanne clutched her hand tighter, not talking "Like you guys ever needed us to be ready for your fucked up experiments." she accused but the scientist paid her no mind and proceeded to inject some sort of medicine into her navel. She gritted her teeth to suppress the scream of pain threatening to come out and when the medicine had drained from the syringe, her blood had replaced it. The wound on her navel won't heal anytime soon but she was patched up carefully nonetheless_

_When she was done, Jeanne refused to let go of her hand, clutching it tighter as the scientist now loomed at her. Jalter gave her a reassuring squeeze back as the scientist injected another syringe filled with the same medicine into Jeanne's navel. The blonde woman screamed in pain, she cannot silence herself even if she wanted to. She's not like Jalter. The silver haired maiden knew that so, she used her fingers to rub lazy and comforting circles on her knuckles. She cannot stand to see her beloved in so much pain._

_Once the blood was extracted from her, the scientist patched them up. He had this unreadable look on his face. Then, he spoke "I never wanted to proceed in this project. But there were so much infighting in the top brass that they decided to go through with this nonetheless. But me, I'm through doing this...I just...can't do it..." he mumbles into his hands as Jalter helps Jeanne sit up_

_"What are you trying to say?" Jalter asked, taking Jeanne into her arms, the blonde sobbing into her chest. The scientist looked at her "Early in the morning, at exactly one, there will be a boat waiting at the edge of this facility. They are delivering goods for the subjects' meals. I'm gonna bust some of you out...tell someone in the main land what is happening here!" the scientist was very serious_

_"What IS happening here?" Jalter still did not understand what the scientists goal was. They were just given medicine a couple times a week but they were also being extracted blood in the same way._

_The scientist looked at her "The goal of this experiment is to extract compatible DNA from two subjects and fused them together. The new modified DNA will, then, be given to a leader of this operation. Then, they will proceed on making a homunculus that may be used as a super weapon against other countries during the Worldwide Meeting of the Administrations. The leader of this operation wanted to use subjects which have been picked up during the mysterious epidemic in the main land. This epidemic, rather than slowly eating away at its victim, enhances the victim's capacities and overall status. But this enhancement does come with limits. If used incorrectly, the victim will definitely die...but after some researches from the top brass, they had figured out a way to enhance the subject's capabilities without the subject dying. They could extract some DNA from two different subjects and mold them together, then embed them into an artificial human; a homunculus.... That way, they can still use the subject as a weapon of mass destruction, a threat to other countries who would dare oppose them..." the scientist finishes "But technically, the homunculus who would have the DNA of two subjects will be considered as the subjects' child. So, the top brass did not divulge any information about what this experiment was about to the subjects...but me...I need this to end now. They...the top brass are no longer human. They need to be stopped..." the scientist said_

_Jalter looked at Jeanne before she started speaking again "Out of all the prisoners here, why do you choose to tell us?" she asked which made the scientist look down "Out of all the subjects, you two were the most compatible one and your DNA combination was very much what they wanted. Your DNA has already started being embedded into the homunculus that they had made. I just...want to get you out of here... So that you can tell the main land what is happening here. I want to save you and your...soon to be child from being used by the top brass as a weapon." his hesitance was not lost to Jalter and even though the statement made the lovers blush, they nodded, willing to do anything to escape this hell hole._

_And so, they started planning. Jeanne just shivered into Jalter's hold while they listen to what the scientist had planned. They were to execute the plan half an hour before the boat docks._

_Later that night, "Robin. You better take care of Ritsuka and Mash. They're still in shock from some experiments done to them." Jalter says, leading them down the secret passage of the sewage system where they were to meet with the scientist with Jalter and Jeanne's...child, or the homunculus with their DNA. Jeanne was behind her, clutching the hem of Jalter's hospital gown, afraid even still_

_"How can you be so sure that that scientist can be trusted?" Robin asked while holding the two girls from beside them, still suspicious of the scientist that talked to Jalter and Jeanne_

_"Because he said he'll give our child back to us." Jalter said it so simply that Jeanne had to blush at the statement. Although before she could comment on it, there was an emergency alarm that resounded throughout the entire facility_

_"Shit...we gotta move fast!" Jalter said as she ran faster, everyone trailing behind her. But as soon as they reached the dock-_

Jalter slowly opened her eyes, and felt that her body weighed a ton. She tried to remember what happened before she passed out;

The child drowning...

The water...

Seaweed...

Her dagger...

And her apparent and impulsive rescue of the drowning child.

But...

Why does she remember something about a weird facility for...a weapon of annihilation? She quickly tried to hold her head to try and remember what she just saw moments ago before regaining consciousness. As she tried to lift up her left hand, she found that it was weighed down by something. She looked and what it was and her eyes widened when she saw Jeanne sleeping next to her, holding tightly on her left hand

'What is she doing here?' Jalter shook her head and just focused on trying to get her hand back without waking the girl but was all in vain. The blonde woman proceeded to stir, yawning to get ahold of her consciousness. Which Jalter inwardly cursed at.

Jeanne finally opened her eyes and look at Jalter's face. Her eyes widened "Jalter..."

"Uh...yeah. Antoine..."

Ignoring her calling her by her last name, she shot up and hugged her. She unconsciously made Jalter's head bury itself in her assets which made the silver haired girl blush. She was about to protest but the sound of Jeanne sobbing made her stop

"I thought I was gonna lose you!" Jeanne whined, hugging her tighter. Jalter on the other hand fought her nose from springing a nosebleed. It was just like what she imagined. Jeanne's skin was so soft and she smelled of vanilla with a hint of...salt. Eh, probably because of the sea breeze...

"You can't lose me if you never had me in the first place..." the words came out before she could stop herself and she instantly regretted it. Jeanne froze up, pulled away and sat back down, not looking at her. There was an apparent moment of silence before Jeanne, surprisingly spoke again "You've always been so selfless haven't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You saved that child. I heard from Robin, Ritsu and Mash.... That was the reason why you passed out too..." Jeanne said and Jalter had to fight off a blush as she looked away "Well, yeah. I happened to be there and the child was...well, it was as if no one had heard her cries for help. I had to help her myself..." Jalter speaks in a quiet tone

Just as Jeanne was about to reply, the door of her hospital room opened, revealing a very much worried Sieg, a laid back Robin and the ecstatic duo of Mash and Ritsuka. Upon seeing that Jalter was awake, Ritsuka runs past Sieg and tackles the silver haired girl in a tight hug "Jaru-nee! You're awake!!" she yells

"I can see that so...can you get off? I may not have died due to drowning but I might die of choking if you don't stop that..." Jalter breathes out and she vaguely sees Jeanne glare at her while Sieg sits beside her "Oh, sorry!" Ritsuka pulled away and sat on the couch in the room "Don't joke about that..." she hears Jeanne mumble and she shifted her gaze to her then quickly looked towards Robin who had this unreadable look in his face

"Oh, right. The doctors just finished treating the kid. You want to see her?" Robin asked in which Jalter nod, anything to get away from the sort of scrutinizing gaze from the one she secretly loves. "Great, let's go!" Mash said, her, Ritsuka and Robin helped her up

"You wanna come with us, Jeanne, Sieg?" Robin offers, ignoring the glare that Jalter was giving her. The two looked at each other and nodded, getting up as well, their entire group supporting Jalter as they walk out of her room to see the child that Jalter saved

***

Their clique finds the child's room, seeing the child was very much awake. She had an unreadable expression on her face. Truth to be told, she was very much trying to remember her very recent memory. But all she knows is that she had to find someone who looks like her. She is aware that she'll find that someone. She doesn't know why but she really believes she will

"Hey, you're awake now, kid." Robin approaches first. They didn't want to bombard the child so much. The child instantly recognized the man who always visited her "Robin-nii..." "Oh, I see you remembered my name."

"Of course I would. You were the one who first talked to me! And I told you stop calling me 'kid'! I have a name you know. And I prefer you to use that!" the child pouts, sitting up while Robin just laughed "Okay, fine. Why don't you tell us what your name is?" he asked

"Gladly! My name is Lily Kirishima! And-" she stops talking when her eyes landed on Jalter. "Oh, you've noticed her. She was the one who saved you, you know. Her name is Jalter Shikishima. Well, what do you know, your surname sounds alike!" Robin looked back at Lily but she was frozen, her eyes staring intently at Jalter who was walking towards her

Everyone looked at how Lily stared at Jalter "Hey, Lily," the rarely heard soft voice of Jalter Shikishima made everyone stare at her. But the would be more surprised at what the child would say-

"DADDY!"

"URFF!!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Daddy, I missed you so much...I escaped them just in time. I know I needed to find you. I drifted in the ocean for how many days...just to find you..." Lily was rambling as tears fell down her eyes, wetting Jalter's shirt. Jalter didn't know what to do, she didn't want to be rude to a child that must be delusional to call her...daddy. Instead, she bent down and pushed the child off of her and leveled her face with hers. She ruffled her hair as she took in the child's appearance. Indeed, they might be mistaken as parent and child because they look so much alike! Silver hair and pale gold eyes even the stern but sweet (in Lily's case) expression on their faces

Jeanne looked on. She didn't know why but she felt...unnerved when she heard the child call Jalter 'daddy,' no, not because she's a girl and was supposed to be called 'mommy' but rather it bothered her. Is this really Jalter's child? If so, with whom? She cannot really deny that they look so much alike. She knows she needed to be happy for her acquaintance but...

'Why do I feel so hurt...?' her thoughts seemed to be reflecting in her face because Sieg squeezed her hand tight, making her look at him. For the first time since they dated, she saw Sieg in a different...way. Not the way she used to see him. She doesn't know why or what it is but...

Really, she's been full of buts ever since Jalter was rushed to the hospital...

Jalter...

Jeanne's eyes turned back to Jalter who was now starting to talk to the child

"Listen, Lily...what makes you say that I am...your daddy? I am clearly a girl..." Jalter eases the question so as to not upset the child. Lily just tilted her head to the side "I don't...really know. I just...all I know is that I have to find someone who looked like me exactly and...that someone is my parent. I don't know why I called you 'daddy' but...it just felt so right to me..." she answered the older woman

Robin had a strange look in his eyes. He was suspicious. And also, he has a hunch. Though, he will never give it voice. He needed more evidence...and he needed the child to do something to confirm his hunch. So, he bent down and ruffled the child's hair and grinned at Jalter "Jalter, she has taken a liking to you. I've talked to the doctor and even asked the hotel management if any of the people are looking for their children. They said none. Maybe...we can take her home?" Robin suggests

Jalter looked at him incredulously "What are you talking about now? We can't take her home!" Jalter, as always, spoke in such a blunt way that it made Lily flinch, she was starting to cry again "You...do you not like me...daddy?" she says in a soft voice "Aaah! Please don't cry, Lily...c-come here..." and in an uncharacteristic Jalter way, she pulled the child to her and hugged her to herself, humming soothing sounds and giving her slight headpats to comfort her

Robin had an unpredictable expression while Mash and Ritsuka 'awww'ed at how Jalter can be so sweet. Sieg was also amused while Jeanne was unemotional. She doesn't understand why that is. She should be happy to see Jalter be sweet and all to a child. It was just adorable...but she couldn't find it as such. When she sees Jalter hug and give the child a short kiss on the head, she felt her heart clench and...beat fast. Her feelings were...confusing her.

"Listen," Jalter pulls away from the hug and looks into pale gold eyes that mirrored her own "It's not like I don't like you. I would never hate someone I just saved. But, you know, I don't think I can really take care of you.... W-we're all in high school and...what if no one can take care of you when I'm away?" Jalter didn't know where such a shallow reason came from - maybe because deep inside her, she really want to take in the child - but she was saying it anyway

"I'll be good! I can take care of the house if you're away, daddy! Just please...don't leave me again! I don't think I can handle seeing you leave for the second time...!"

Robin's eyes widened and the rest had confused expressions. Second time? But that was the first time they've met this child.... Although, Jalter chose to brush that off and sigh, giving up "Okay, fine. You can...stay with me..."

"Yayy! Thank you, daddy!!" Lily hugged the air out of Jalter which only made her cringe.

Jeanne was feeling very much...angered. How could Jalter just take in a child she barely even knew? And let her touch her no less! Even she hasn't hugged Jalter yet. She huffed and left the room silently, everyone's eyes shifting to the door when it shut behind her. Sieg ran a hand through his hair "I'll go and see what's up with her.... Oh and nice meeting you, Lily!" he said then exited the room

"Did I...say something wrong? Why...did she seem so angry?" Lily cowered into Jalter's arms. Jalter just rose an eyebrow at the direction where Jeanne just left "Never mind her. The important thing is," her gaze shifts to the child again "you're staying with me now!" Lily's eyes brightened and she hugged the child again

Robin was happy for Jalter. But...there's this lingering feeling he can't quite shake off. He decided to look into it soon...

  
***

  
Lily was then taken home with Jalter. Since Jalter lived alone in an apartment, she was glad to have someone accompanying her in her home. She tasked Lily to handle cleaning and even cooking when she was at school. She taught the child to operate the rice cooker, often let her come grocery shopping with her and even teach her a couple of recipes. Sometimes, Robin, Mash and Ritsuka would come to hang out and teach her stuff too. They sometimes bring some things for her to do while they were at school

Jalter often writes stories or draws as her hobby. And every member of their friend group knew she sometimes draws doujin was well. Lily was informed of it when she moved in with Jalter. Therefore, sometimes, Lily would help her; inking, putting tones and such that

"Oh..." her gaze was captured by a bento box sitting at the counter. Slowly, she put down the broom she was using and lifted the bento box. She recognized her 'daddy's' favorite black and fuchsia handkerchief wrapped around the bento. Lily nodded to herself, placing the box down for a while, finished sweeping the floor, kept the broom and fixed her hair. She grabbed the apartment keys, looking at the clock that read '11:00 am' and left with the bento box

"I'm gonna bring daddy her bento..." she mumbled to herself as she locked the door, pocketing the keys and took off in a hurry, holding the bento box carefully

  
***

  
Jalter yawned. World Literature sometimes bored her. Don't get her wrong, she loved this subject because it was this sort of thing that got her into creating her own stories but...for some reason, she can't find it in herself to focus at all. She rested her chin on the table, looking at Professor Shakespeare, pretending to listen. She found her thoughts drifting to the child she took in during the summer break; Lily Kirishima

She had a ton of questions. Why would Lily call her her parent? That is, she called her daddy (she still does but Jalter said that she should limit that one when they were alone and now, she calls her Mommy). As far as she can remember, she never had a child. Nor does she plans to...yet. Although she only wants kids for her own with her true love. Sue her for being too sappy but it was...true...

However, that would be impossible. Seeing as the one she feels as her true love is a girl and with a boyfriend no less.

Speaking of that...

She slightly shifts her gaze to the blonde woman that had been avoiding her ever since they came back from summer break. She was torn on what to feel when she did that. Half because she sort of kind of missed the blonde's advances to become her friend. Half because it's for the best. She can't control her feelings for her anymore and she might do something she'll regret and not only Jeanne will hate her but also Sieg

Her eyes skimmed over Jeanne's prim, proper and [these past few days] non-peppy form. She watched as the blonde woman takes notes when she hears something important that the professor says; her eyes very much focused on what is being discussed and was attentively listening. Beside her, was Sieg who was not taking as much notes as her but listening nonetheless

Speaking of that again, she remembers that these past few days, Jeanne will keep to herself. Not even being openly affectionate with her boyfriend. Sieg was understanding and didn't demand for an explanation but Jalter thinks that Jeanne is being unfair. Sieg has been nothing but loyal to her and even disregarded his feelings just for her happiness. Why can't the blonde woman repay that? She noticed that the two were...distant. Not physically of course because they still sit together and join their clique for lunch and such but distant in a sense that...they seemed to not be as close as they were before. Jalter didn't know what happened during the rest of summer break that the gang did not hang out but...

"Miss Shikishima, are you listening?"

Great. Now the professor noticed her being so spaced out.

"Uh...yes, sir..."

"Hmmm...very well, can you tell me the name of the boat that often acts as a cargo ship delivering things to the isolated islands off coast the country? If you are indeed listening, then tell me, if you please..." Jalter can practically see the smirk and amused glint in this darned professor's eyes

Wait...

Cargo ship?

Delivering in isolated islands?

She felt a headache coming on and she sees Robin glancing worriedly at her. She held her head as it throbbed in her skull. There was...something there. Something that made her open her mouth to answer _Blue_ -

But she didn't get a chance to because there was a knock in the classroom door, the attention of the class shifted away from her and to the door. "Come in!" Shakespeare says, and the guidance councilor, Professor Sanson, poked his head in

"Prof Shakespeare, I am sorry to interrupt your class but there is someone here that needed to deliver something to one of your students...."

"Oh, okay then.... Let them enter..."

Jalter almost fell from her seat when a familiar child poked inside, glancing around. When the child spotted her, she beamed, ran towards her, yelling out-

"MOMMY!!!!"

"URFF!!"

It was like the first time they met. Only this time, Jalter really was tackled to the floor, Lily right above her, grinning widely "L-Lily...what are you doing here?" she asked, propping herself into a proper sitting position and holding the child's shoulders

The child laughed smugly "You left your bento at home!" and held out the black and fuchsia wrapped bento box. Jalter laughed too "So, that's why my bag was so light. Thanks, Lily!" she smiled genuinely and accepted the bento from the child. The child grinned again and hugged her tight which she returned

Then, her eyes shifted to Jeanne who had this...weird expression.

Only did it dawn on her that they were still in the middle of class. And everyone had just heard Lily call her 'mommy' and everyone had heard the school's gank laugh and grin genuinely!

Before she could explain, the bell rung, signaling lunch time

"Okay, class dismissed. Don't forget to study what I taught you today!" Shakespeare said, leaving the classroom, followed by the students, their gaze still trained on the child and Jalter. Robin then decided to step in "Your little sister always had a habit of calling you as mommy, huh?" he winked at the two, saying this loudly for all the class to hear

"Oh, it's just her little sister..."

"They look so much alike!"

"For a second there I really thought Shikishima had a child..."

"Great! My chances still hasn't vanished!"

The statements that the students said made Jalter let out a sigh of relief, looking at Robin with a thankful look as their group were the only ones left in the classroom. "Thanks, man!" Jalter said, giving Robin a playful punch on the chest, getting up while holding Lily to herself

"Sure, no problem. We don't need any weird rumors hanging around this school. Your reputation may have dwindled but I doubt you mind that seeing as this adorable munchkin is the cause..." Robin pinched Lily's cheek playfully while the child just laughed. Jalter shook her head. She was about to reply when the door loudly slammed shut

Based on Sieg sighing, they knew Jeanne stormed out again.

'Seriously, what is wrong with that girl?' Jalter thought while she felt Lily clutch her tighter in slight fright. Sieg then stood up "I need to really speak to her now. I can't keep this up if she doesn't explain herself," he said to himself but everyone still heard it, he turned to them "We'll catch up with you guys later. You guys go and eat lunch now..." the sadness in Sieg's eyes were very apparent as he left to talk to his girlfriend...if he could still call her that because she HAS been avoiding him like the plague recently

"What is wrong with your sister, Ritsuka?" Jalter asked which only made Ritsuka sigh "I don't really know. She doesn't open up to me anymore. She'd been more...distant ever since we came back from Luluhawa..." she ran her hand through her red hair while Mash took her hand consolingly

"Eh, Sieg will talk to her. Let's go and have lunch. Then, we'll go straight home! Lucky today is a half day!" Jalter brushed the unusual attitude of her crush off, knowing that Sieg will do something about it

Robin, Mash and Ritsuka looked at her worriedly and so did Lily but they followed her to the cafeteria nonetheless...

  
***

_They had reached the end of the sewage's secret passageway. And they waited for the scientist that will give their child to them. Jalter frantically looked around. They saw they're in the middle of the of nowhere, the sea was surrounding them. Indeed, their only way to escape was on the boat that was docked there. The name "Bluebird" on its hull_

_They saw that there were searchlights frantically moving about from inside the facility. It seems someone had discovered their escape. She was even more determined to find the scientist that had promised to break them out and give their child to them. Jeanne suddenly hugged her, she was shivering...both from being scared and from the cold early morning air_

_Finally, they see the familiar scientist rushing out of the back entrance of the facility. He held a cloth or a blanket. It was wrapped on something. The sweat building in his temple and the rest of his body was very much noticeable even moreso when he got closer_

_"Hey!" Jalter called him. When he had spotted them, he gulped and ran faster, stopping in front of them. He carefully placed the blanket down on the dock. He unwrapped whatever was in the blanket and now, they could see that it was a child. She looked so much alike to Jalter, they had noticed that. Silver hair and all. The scientist then opened his backpack and got out some decent clothes for the child. Jalter helped him dress the child up in worn down hospital gown and some underwear_

_"Okay...I barely managed to get this child away from the admins. And half an hour after I did, the alarm had been sounded. They know I got the child. And...they might've headed to your cells first to see if you were still there. And now, they're looking for you guys too. Here's what we'll do," he said as he eases the child to Jeanne's arms, the blonde hugging the child to herself "you guys will sneak on from the boat's cargo unit..." he starts walking towards a small door in the far end of the boat_

_He brings out the master keys that he had grabbed beforehand and opened the door to the cargo unit. When it opened, he ushered their group inside, Jeanne and Jalter lagging behind to also urge the scientist to come with them. They stood just outside the cargo unit door and talked him into accompanying them. At which case, the scientist was very touched by their concern for him_

_He was about to come in with them but he froze up and pushed the three of them (Jalter, Jeanne and the child Jeanne held) away, and spit out blood. He looked at his chest and clutched it, he slowly fell to his knees as blood stained his chest and hands, then he fell fully on the ground lifeless. Just as the cargo ship started leaving the dock_

_Robin's eyes widened as he looked at the open door and realized they were moving away from the facility's docks...without Jalter, Jeanne and the child! He left the dazed Ritsuka and Mash and looked outside and found that indeed, they were moving away. He started yelling "JALTER! JEANNE!!!" but he was too far away to be heard_

_"Old man!!!" Jalter shook the lifeless scientist as Jeanne's eyes widened while he clutched the child to herself, the sight of blood and a dead man was too much for her to take...she knelt to the dock, her knees failing her but she still held the child closer to her chest. The two of them were aware that Robin, Ritsuka and Mash had escaped...but she couldn't bring herself to think about that_

_Jalter sees a sight of a man in a business suit. He was accompanied by many Hornets, the common mercenaries from Shinjuku in Japan. He held a gun, a simple pistol that looked like it had recently been fired. It dawned on her that this man was the head honcho of every single suffering they've been enduring for who knows how long. Meaning, he was the one who had taken their DNA and planned to use their fused DNA in the child as a weapon of mass destruction. He is also the one who shot the scientist who tried to help them escape_

_"You! HOW MUCH MORE HEARTLESS CAN YOU BE!?!?" Jalter yelled through her tears. It was the first time Jeanne saw Jalter cry and it broke her. Not only did they fail to escape, they also failed to protect their child and the scientist who wanted nothing but to protect them_

_"I can be even more heartless if you want me to. Just hand over the weapon and we'll let you live. I'll forget you ever tried to escape and not break you..." his voice was very thick and was very much laced with malice. Jalter just stood tall, blocking his path towards Jeanne and the child_

_The man seemed to not be pleased about this. He snapped his fingers and the Hornets were instantly in position, hurling stun grenades at the two of them. Jalter cursed as she used her body to shield Jeanne and the child but it was of no use. They were both paralyzed and in Jeanne's weak state, her arms limped, letting go of the child_

_"Jeanne..."_

_"Jalter..."_

_"Now, take them to the torture chamber. Break them until they stare off into nothingness. I will send some of our units to the main land to track the other escapees. For now..." his hand loomed over the two of them..._

Jeanne's eyes abruptly opened

What was that?

She could vaguely remember something. There was something wrong with everything. She knew that now. What does that dream mean? And why does it felt so...familiar? She cannot remember anything that happened like that to her. And yet...she was in that dream...and so was Jalter, Robin, Ritsuka and Mash...and the child she held so dearly in that dream...she felt so familiar. But she couldn't remember what she looked like...

Jalter...

The entire reason that she now doubts her feelings for her own boyfriend. It was the only conclusion she could arrive to. The way she felt angry when she found that Jalter had a child. Granted, she told them that she didn't give birth or have a child with someone, it still felt painful for her. It took her a couple of days to figure out that what she was feeling was jealousy

Jealousy towards the one who had Jalter's first

Jealousy towards how Jalter acted so different around the child she barely knew

Jealousy towards the child that was receiving Jalter's affection

And jealousy towards the child, again, and even Jalter's friends, heck, her little sister, Ritsu, who often sees Jalter's laid back personality and genuine smile

Things further proved itself to her when Lily often came up during their casual conversations at school and especially today when the child dared to show herself and call Jalter as 'mommy' and hugged her, coaxing a genuine smile from the silver haired older girl

Her further thoughts were interrupted when the door to the classroom she went into to clear her head opened, revealing a poker faced Sieg. And Jeanne knew what that meant. She knows she owes him an explanation of her behavior these past few days

Sieg closed the door and leaned on it, crossing his arms over his chest "Jeanne..." the way he called her by her first name and not any pet or nickname made Jeanne flinch. This time, she knew Sieg was very much serious "We need to talk." he said as he pulled a chair and straddled it before sitting in front of her "Sieg..." she couldn't say anything more. She needed to explain her behavior to the boy who always supported her and had her back in everything she does. She owes him that much

"You've been acting weird ever since we came back from Luluhawa. Ritsuka says she'd never seen you so distant even to your family before. And we've all noticed you often spacing out. What's happening?" he asked, trying his best not to hold her hand because he had a vague idea of what was bothering his beloved

Jeanne stayed silent as she looked to the windows of the classroom. She couldn't look at him in the eye because she feared of his reaction if ever she were to tell him what it is that is bothering her. She loved Sieg, don't get her wrong but...

"It's about Jalter, isn't it?"

Jeanne's eyes widened as her gaze snapped back to him. Surprisingly, he didn't look angry. Rather, he looked relieved; as if her reaction was a weight of his shoulders "S-Sieg...how did you...?" her voice trails off in which Sieg just ran his hands through his brown hair and sighed, flashing her a smile "You were never the good one when hiding emotions." he said simply

Tears pricked the corner of her eyes but Jeanne let them fall, she hiccups while Sieg smiles and stands up, holding her close to him, whispering soothing words to her "I'm so sorry...you've been nothing but loyal and understanding to me and I...*hic*...I just...I don't know why. I haven't...*hic*...fell out of love for you...I still feel the same as when I first told you how I felt but...*hic*...there has been always something that weighed down in my mind when I see Jalter...*hic* I just don't know what..." she gave a couple of more sobs as she clutched his shirt

"I might know why you feel as such..."

Jeanne's head snapped to his eyes. They held so much emotion and love and concern for her. Those maroon orbs always seemed to answer all her problems...and she's amazed at them for it "Y-you do?" she asked him which he only gave her an eye-closed smile. He wiped her tears and gave her a short kiss on the forehead "I do. But for now, why don't you chase after her? I'll take care of everything once you've confronted Jalter about this..." he said to her, his eyes urging her to do so

Jeanne's eyes widened and she gave him a short, friendly kiss on his cheek "Thank you so much, Sieg." she pulled away, heading for the door. But before she stepped out, she gave him a smile but he just saluted at her, as if saying, I'll see you later. She nodded, and left

Sieg sighed, a strain of a smile as he grabbed his phone to call a certain someone...

Their breakup was mutual and Sieg was just glad that the one he loved was free to chase who she truly loved. He was there for her when she needed him but now, he knew what she needs is not him but rather someone who has been there for her in her darkest days...even if both of them did not remember it

"Hey, Robin, can you do me a favor...?"

  
***

  
It was always Jalter

She doesn't know why but it always was her

Jeanne loved Sieg so much

But not as much as she now realized she loved the girl that she fought so hard for her friendship. Only for her to realize that it was not friendship she desired. But something more. It explains why she felt all those jealousy towards anyone that knew something more about the distant [in her case] mysterious writer. She had wanted to be the one who knew much more about Jalter moreso than anyone

It took her so damn long to realize such but here she now was, running across campus just to find the girl that had been plauging her dreams recently...

["LOST DAYS"](https://youtu.be/WF0hCcw5uFs)

_**Moshi mo kono sekai ga** _   
_**Naku natta to shita nara** _   
_**Usupperai mousou de** _   
_**Yakusoku mo chikai mo** _   
_**Nani mo nai genjou ja** _   
_**Matte nante kiite kurenai** _

Finally, Jeanne spots the group just a few meters away from the school gates. They seemed to have stopped when Robin picked up a call, gesturing them to wait. Jeanne knew this was her chance; a chance that she thinks Sieg made for her. She took in a breath and yelled-

"Jalter!!!"

_**Boku wa tada hitori** _   
_**Kimi wo sagashi** _   
_**Tsudzukeru kedo** _   
_**Me wo tojite hiraku tabi atta hazu no** _   
_**Keshiki wa soko ni nakute,** _   
_**Dou shitatte** _   
_**Nidoto modorenai** _

Everyone looked at her direction. When Jalter saw the blonde woman that had been avoiding her, her eyes widened. She felt Lily tug at the hem of her shirt. When she looked down, she saw that Lily had wide eyes, she mouthed something that Jalter couldn't quite catch and she shook her head. Her eyes showed an emotion that seemed very familiar to Jalter.

The same emotion that the child projected when she first saw Jalter...

Recognition?

"Jeanne? What are you doing here?" Jalter managed to say when the blonde stopped in front of her, panting. When the woman had regained her breath, she looked into Jalter's eyes and the silver haired woman knew for sure that she had wanted to tell her something....

"Oh, okay!" Robin hung up while everyone's attention shifted to him. He clapped his hands "I just remembered that I needed to grab a couple of things at home for our Friday Movie Night tonight! Wanna come with, Lily? It's my turn to choose a movie. You can choose from my stash!" he said which snapped the child from her reverie and grinned at him "Okay!" she said, walking towards him

"Oh, oh, let me come too, Rob-nii!!"

"Yes, me too!" both Ritsuka and Mash, having caught on, asked him in which he just grinned at "We'll meet you guys at Jalter' place! Laters!" Robin said, the four leaving the two there. Lily gave Jalter a wave and a grin while leaving with Robin

When they were gone, Jalter looked back at Jeanne who was still staring into her eyes. She sighed, grabbed Jeanne's hand and led them outside, walking towards a certain place. Both were blushing at the contact

_**Kimi no koto omou tabi** _   
_**Negai wa fukurande iku** _   
_**Boku wa jibun no** _   
_**Yowasa wo shitta** _   
_**Dakedo kitto itsuka kitto tori modosu nda** _   
_**Futari de yume mita sekai** _   
_**Mou make wa shinai kara nee Shinjite!** _

When they arrived at the park, Jalter heaved in a breath as she sat underneath the shade of an oak tree. When she noticed that Jeanne was unmoving and was just staring at her, she sighed, a bit ticked off "Well? What are you waiting for? You called out to me for a reason, right?" she said exasperatedly, patting a place beside her

Jeanne swallowed the lump in her throat as she carefully sits down beside Jalter. Both thought that they had to silence their heart because the other might hear it. There was a moment where the only sound that could be heard was the laughter of the children in the playground

"I...I'm sorry..."

Jalter's gaze shifted to Jeanne who was looking at her hands, twiddling her fingers, her cheeks tinted red "Wh-What are you talking about?" Jalter was flustered herself. She felt 50/50 about this moment here, she didn't want to assume anything

"For not being completely honest with you..." Jeanne's gaze finally shifted to her "I told you I want to be your friend. And that's what I wanted for a long time ever since we met and all...but now I realized that as much as I wanted to be your friend, I wanted to be something else..." her amethyst colored gaze bore into her pale gold ones

Okay, Jalter is sure now. She's piecing together what this woman, this girl that she fell for. And she couldn't control herself. She inched closer to her while Jeanne closed her eyes to collect her thoughts but they snapped open when she felt something soft touch her lips. She found Jalter had her eyes closed and she was kissing her

**_Watashi kitto kono te wa_ **   
**_Kore ijou doushitara_ **   
**_Mokute kichi mo_ **   
**_Nakute_ **   
**_Maigo no kodomo mitaku_ **   
**_Naki wa meite mite mo_ **   
**_Sashinobe rareru_ **   
**_Te wa nai_ **   
**_Boku wa tada hitori_ **   
**_Kimi wo sagashi_ **   
**_Tsudzukeru_ **

The kiss was very much full of emotions. Every single emotion that they couldn't say out loud were poured into that one kiss. Jeanne's head tilted to gave Jalter more access to which the silver haired was thankful for. The two could feel what each of them wanted to say. Jalter poked Jeanne's teeth with her tongue which caused the girl to moan and open her mouth as asked. Jalter smirked through the kiss as she placed her arms on the blonde's waist, Jeanne placing her own in Jalter's silver hair, threading her hands through her hair before placing it contently on her neck. Their tongues fought for dominance but Jalter, who was so very much waiting for this, won as she sucked on the blonde's tongue, prompting another moan to come from the blonde maiden.

After a few sweet [kisses] moments more, they pulled away and panted. Jalter rested her forehead on Jeanne's own while both fought to regain breath that was deprived from their lungs

A few more moments, Jalter spoke "I didn't want to be friends with you because it hurt me to see you be my friend. Because I wanted more from you...so much more. I didn't press my own feelings to you because I felt that you were happy while you were with Sieg. I want you to be happy but some part of me wanted you to be happy with me.... And I knew how impossible that was..." she paused to wipe the tears rolling down her [now] lover's face

"You idiot...why didn't you just tell me how you felt!?" Jeanne playfully scolded, holding Jalter's hands thay were wiping away her tears. "Hey, it's not my style to butt in and break a couple up just because of my feelings. I'm not that selfish." Jalter laughed which caused Jeanne to do so as well

"So, the reason why you kept avoiding me?" Jalter asked, pulling away, resting her back on the tree while Jeanne rested her head on Jalter's shoulders as she started talking "I was jealous..." she said so softly Jalter almost didn't hear it

"Jealous? Of what?"

"More like, of whom..."

"Wait...don't tell me you were jealous of Lily? Man, that's amusing..."

Jeanne puffed her cheeks but smiled again when Jalter used her right hand to hug her to herself "You shoulda seen Lily. She was very much bothered that you didn't even talk to her. She was scared she made you mad." Jalter said, placing a quick kiss at the top of her hair

"How did Sieg take it?" Jalter hesitantly asked. Jeanne smiled; Jalter never was selfish. She wouldn't want to destroy her relationship with Sieg "He took it real well. He was the first one to predict my feelings for you without me saying anything. He told me he loved me but he also wanted me to be happy. So he let me go to you..." she said to her and Jalter sighed, she was still feeling guilty but the reassuring hand of Jeanne on her thigh made her calm down

They spoke nothing more. Just that their thoughts were very much noisy. They enjoyed the sight of the playground some more, marveling at each other's company

_**Kurayami no saihate de** _   
_**Donnani kizutsuita tte** _   
_**Mamoritai mono ga** _   
_**Aru yo demo** _   
_**Boku wa mada kimi o matte** _   
_**Mitsuke rarenai** _   
_**Futari wo hikisaku sekai** _   
_**Kuu wo kitta te wo awasete tada inotta** _

Later, Jalter made a move to stand up. Jeanne allowing her to do so, standing up as well "Let's go. Lily will be looking for us." Jalter said as she took Jeanne's hand which caused them both to blush but Jeanne followed her anyway

Finally finding her courage as they exited the park, Jeanne spoke "I love you, Jalter."

Jalter in turn froze but regained her composure quickly, replying with "I love you too, Jeanne. More than you could ever know. Always have, always will..." she said then tacked on "Man, you made me all soft..." which Jeanne giggled at

***

"Who woulda thought you'd be the one to force them to be together, Sieg. Didn't peg you for someone who would easily let go of Jeanne." Robin said, drinking a glass of cola. At this, Sieg laughed "They deserve to be together. After what you all been through...I can't even imagine the pain they suffered at the hands of my grandfather..." Sieg said, grabbing a handful of potato chips and munching on them

"What are you talking about?" Ritsuka asked while Robin just patted her head "We'll tell you as soon as Jalter and Jeanne get here..." he said and right on cue, they hear the sound of the door opening and in came the newly-formed couple, hand in hand

"Mommy!!" Lily piped and ran towards Jalter who was now quick enough to catch her "Hey, little munchkin. You wanted to hug Jeanne for a long time, right?" she asked with a mischievous grin where Lily's eyes brightened up and her gaze shifted to Jeanne who smiled at her. "Can I?!" Lily asked and Jalter smirks and handed her to Jeanne where she instantly latched onto her. It made everyone laugh

"I found you...Mama..."

What the child said made them all stop. Jalter looked at Lily who was now sobbing on Jeanne's shirt. She looked at Jeanne who was just as shocked a she was

"It seems she found her mother at last..." the voice of Sieg made Jalter and Jeanne look at their two male friends. Robin was nodding while Sieg looked a bit guilty "You two may want to sit down for this story. It...might trigger some memories that you all repressed..." Robin said, pointing to the empty couch

Jeanne then carried the sobbing child in her arms, walking towards the couch. The sensation of holding Lily made her remember the dream she had when she went to clear her head after Shakespeare's class. The sensation of holding Lily was very much familiar

When she had sat down, Jalter followed her, sitting on the arm of the couch, placing her feet on the couch seat just beside Jeanne. Once settled, Robin and Sieg looked at each other "My full name is Sieg Tepes. My adoptive father is Vlad Tepes III. And my grandfather is Vlad Tepes II. Or more commonly known as the country's worst leader..." Sieg had a very serious look in his eyes

"He was the one responsible for a virus to break out in the country. Soon becoming an epidemic. He was busy doing some experiments when he had launched a rocket that was filled with some unidentified specimen throughout the country. That certain specimen showed signs of enhancing human capabilities in exchange for their life force..." Sieg continued "So, upon finding out about the reactions of humans to the specimen, he used all his influence to hire men to 'quarantine' or capture all those infected with the virus and also hired capable scientists to extract DNA from the infected. He figured he'd use the humans that were infected and create a weapon of mass destruction. He would use it to threaten the other leaders of the other countries for him to be the leader of the whole world, the countries all under his command..." he looked at Robin to continue for him

Robin nodded "Five years ago, the five of us were captured by the men that Vlad II hired. We were taken in an isolated island a few ways off from the main land. We were held there for a long time. Their goal is to find a pair with compatible DNA and meld them together then implant them into an artificial human and that human, a homunculus, to be exact, will be the weapon that they sought..." Robin paused to drink his cola and the others listened intently to his story

"Two years passed of us being subjected to many experiments and always extracted of our blood every week. I was the only one who wasn't extracted blood often because I wasn't compatible with anyone. But Ritsuka and Mash, you guys were always fallen victim to their experiments. You guys were compatible but you were easily broken so they didn't choose your DNA. But," Robin's gaze shifted to Jeanne and Jalter who had wide eyes

"I dreamt something about a science facility and...I saw that my blood was being taken..." Jalter said "And I dreamt of trying to escspe a facility by boat but we were stopped..." Jeanne continued which made the two of them look at each other. Ritsuka and Mash had shocked expressions

"Yeah. Basically, you two were right. Three years ago, you, Jeanne and you, Jalter are a couple in the facility. And your DNA blended very well. So, your DNA was the one utilized to be implanted into the homunculus weapon.... A scientist who felt guilty of the entire experiment, helped us try to escape. But we weren't all so lucky. I managed to get away with Ritsuka and Mash who was broken mentally. But Jalter and Jeanne...you were caught by Vlad II himself." Robin continues and this made Jeanne's eyes widen

"I...dreamt about that as well..." she said which made the others look at her

"I didn't know what happened to you after that but when Ritsuka, Mash and I reached the main land, we rushed to the hospital. There, we met Sieg and his adoptive father, Vlad III, who knew nothing of his father's affairs and also a lawyer. They overheard me trying to reason with a nurse that we just narrowly escaped from an abandoned island where we were subjected to experiments. And they were the one who helped me...us.... Ritsuka and Mash were adopted by some friends of Vlad III and they underwent therapy separately..." Robin said, eyes shifting to Sieg to continue who nodded, drinking his own glass of cola

"Robin told us of how much you guys suffered. And dad vaguely remembered grandfather speaking to the phone about some science experiments happening in one of the isolated islands. So, without further delay, and with much urging from Robin's part, we rode a helicopter and burst into the facility to place Vlad II and his men behind bars..." Sieg inhales

"But we weren't able to capture grandfather. He had escaped with the homunculus amidst the chaos in the facility. Then, we found Jalter in a bare room, shivering and eyes wide in fear, you had been tortured onto being broken, Jalter, and you had many scars in your body.... Whereas Jeanne, we found her a few buildings away from you, she had blank eyes and tears rolling down her face. She had some dried blood littering her entire body.... Soon, the one who adopted Ritsuka adopted you, Jeanne and Jalter was adopted by someone else..." Sieg said, clutching the pillow beside him. Jalter and Jeanne looked at each other "How come...we don't remember this?" they asked in unison

"You both suffered greatly. So did Ritsuka and Mash. They also didn't remember anything. In psychological sense, as explained to us by your therapists, your defense mechanism was to 'repress' the painful memories. Repression means that some painful memories are unconsciously pushed off your head.... You guys didn't want to remember the pain so you suffered so your brain went and made you forget them.... But fate maybe wanted us all to meet again...." Robin replies

There were a few moments of silence and Sieg scrolls through his phone "Ah, there it is. Vlad II was spotted somewhere off coast of Luluhawa. He was arrested on sight. He claimed he was looking for his daughter. He'd gone cuckoo in the head. His desperation led him to drift the country from one place to another to avoid detection. He did so in almost two years. He only stopped when he lost the weapon he was protecting. The homunculus that finally became aware after so many years fought for its - no, her - freedom. And she ended up washing near Luluhawa coast..." everyone's gaze shifted to Lily who had wide eyes as if her memories are coming back to her

"The weapon's first instinct was to look for her true parents or the origin of the melded DNA inside her. The one she first recognized was the DNA of the 'father', or in this case," Robin looked into Jalter who put two in two together while they hear a soft song from the radio that Mash and Ritsuka had turned on earlier

["PRIMALove"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppax8ekQmcU)

_**tooi tooi tooi mirai no yume wo mitanda** _   
_**madoromi no naka de** _   
_**shiranai keshiki wo aruite kangaeteta** _   
_**honto no ashita wo** _

_**ichinengo no sukedjuuru datte wakaranai kedo** _   
_**hitotsu dake tashika na koto ga aru no** _

_**nanbyakunen tattatte** _   
_**watashitachi wa koi wo suru** _   
_**kizutsuite** _   
_**mae muite wo** _   
_**kurikaeshite yukunda** _   
_**sora made todoku biru mo** _   
_**hikari mau machinami mo** _   
_**taisetsuna** _   
_**kono kimochi** _   
_**kaenaide** _   
_**PRIMALove** _

"ME!?!?"

"Yeah. Explains why Lily called you 'daddy' and why she looked so much like you."

Jalter stood up and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment, avoiding Jeanne's gaze but Robin continued to talk "And as her memories settled, the homunculus recognized her other parent, you, Jeanne..." he finished which made Jeanne blush as well

_**nanigenaku sugoshite ita hibi mo zutto** _   
_**saki e tsunagatteru** _   
_**kono basho mo dareka ga miteta mirai nara** _   
_**waratte inakucha ne** _

_**kotoba ga dekiru mae mo kotoba ga kawatte mo** _   
_**onaji you ni asu wo yumemite iru** _

_**nanbyakunen mae datte** _   
_**watashitachi wa koishiteta** _   
_**naitatte** _   
_**ochikondatte** _   
_**kurikaeshite kitanda** _   
_**ima mieteru sora mo** _   
_**kinou no ame moyou mo** _   
_**taisetsuna** _   
_**kono kimochi** _   
_**tsunageteru** _   
_**PRIMALove** _

The silence was deafening but Jalter found her voice first "Well...that's...such a development.... Who knew I've known Jeanne like that..." she said softly, sitting on the floor and looking up into Jeanne who was blushing and Lily who had clutched Jeanne tighter

"Will we...become a real family, mommy, mama?" Lily mumbled out which caught the two off guard

But Jeanne looked at Jalter with eyes filled with love in them and Jalter instantly knew what to answer their child. With a short sigh, she grinned "Sure. That is, if your mama would want that..." Lily instantly looked at Jeanne "Please, Mama?"

_**hitotsu futatsu tsumikasanatteku ima ga** _   
_**watashitachi ga shiranai mirai ni naru** _   
_**donna toki mo** _   
_**kitto dareka ga soko de** _   
_**dareka wo suki ni natteru** _

Jeanne sighed but gave a smile "We've always been family, Lily. We just forgot about it...but I'm willing to make it up to you...and your mommy too..." she glanced at Jalter who gave her a small smile. Lily instantly beamed and hugged the blonde tighter

"I love you, Mommy, Mama..."

_**nanbyakunen tattatte** _   
_**watashitachi wa koi wo suru** _   
_**kizutsuite** _   
_**mae muite wo** _   
_**kurikaeshite yukunda** _   
_**sora made todoku biru mo** _   
_**hikari mau machinami mo** _   
_**taisetsuna** _   
_**kono kimochi** _   
_**kaenaide** _   
_**PRIMALove...** _   
_**PRIMALove...** _

Ritsuka, Mash, Robin, and Sieg looked at them with a smile as the family shared a moment. Robin was happy for his best friend and so was Sieg. True, it may take some time for them to adjust to their newly-regained memories, but they could see they could conquer that as quick as they can...

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story within another story in my wattpad account. I had the Jeanne sisters do a play and this is the story they made. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
